How to Save a Life
by TheFandomPrincess 21
Summary: Based off the song by the Fray. Nico di Angelo is depressed, and he has a very 'rash' plan to help himself out. Will he go through with what he has in mind or will a special someone stop him before he does anything stupid? NOTE: THIS IS NOT A SLASH FANFIC! one-shot. kinda depressing. hope it can make a difference, even if it's a small one.


**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! And to all you regular readers, yes, I changed my user name. It was previously PhoenixFeather112, and has now been changed to TheFandomPrincess 21. Sorry for any confusion caused. **

** This fanfic isn't what I usually write, but I really had to write this to send out an extremely important social message. This one is to all those people out there who feel as if their world is ending. Like there is nothing left in life that makes it worth living. I hope this story is able to convince you that this is not the case, and that there are always people out there who care for you. There is always a better way, another solution to get you out of your mess. Just have hope. Hope can bring miracles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anyone in that series.**

**Edit: sorry guys,i had to delete this story due to some revealing details in the reviews. i really really appreciated those reviews and i am so sorry, if you want you may go on and re-review it. Sorry, again. Love you all! xx :)**

"_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,_

_somewhere along in the bitterness_

_and I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_had I known how to save a life."_

Nico took a deep breath. The numerous scars on his arms began to burn as he took a step forward. Life was hopeless. He wasn't needed. The world was better off without him.

He clutched the mast tightly and looked down. The black sea was raging beneath him. Just one jump. One jump and everything would be over. One jump and he would finally be free.

The past few weeks had been complete hell. With the war coming closer, everyone was stretched to their limits, but none were as bad as Nico. Forced to send Reyna and Coach Hedge off alone with the Athena Parthenos, Nico was nothing but a burden to the seven. They said they needed him for whatever lay ahead, but Nico knew better, they didn't trust him. Who would? He _was _the son of Hades, after all.

He took a step down the beam attached to the mast. Any time now. The cold wind pressed against his face, air rushing down his lungs. He could hear the seven in the dining hall, chatting and laughing and trying to keep each others' spirits up. He didn't belong there. He never did.

Another step. The waves below seemed to be taunting him, challenging him. He was so close. His grip on the mast loosened. He couldn't hold on any longer. He had to do this, for himself, for Bianca, for everyone he loved.

The next step. Could he do this? Fear began to cloud his mind, but depression beat it out. No. He was a mistake. A glitch in this world. Nothing more. He began to whisper softly, chanting out everything he regretted.

"I let Bianca go." Another step. "Dad hates me." Just one step left. Backing out now would be weak. Nico shut his eyes. "I... I fell in love with Percy Jackson." His foot was in the air. He could see himself falling, the inky waves rushing to greet him, blissful Death taking him away. Just lean forward, everything will be over.

He began to move, but not before a voice cut through cold night, loud and clear and very alarmed. "NICO, NO!" Nico pulled back and surprise. He whirled around to see a shocked Percy running towards him. He was clutching a note in one in one hand, a jacket in another. Were those tears in his eyes?

"Nico, don't! Come back down, please- Nico, I can't let you do this! Nico di Angelo, get down here _right now!_" Nico climbed down shakily. What was Percy doing here? He was supposed to be inside!

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Nico collapsed. He was tired and depressed. Tears streamed down his face. He was worthless. He couldn't even jump off the ship. He was a coward. He didn't deserve to live. A pair of arms slipped around him, pulling him into a crushing embrace, but Nico barely even noticed. He was shivering, sobbing into Percy's shirt. This was no use. He was broken. He was shattered, beyond repair. Nothing could be done now.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Everything will be okay. You'll be okay. Percy whispered, not letting go of the younger boy. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, Percy with his strong arms wrapped around Nico, Nico gripping the Son of Poseidon as if his life depended on him. In a way, it did.

Finally Nico gently disentangled himself. "Percy, wha- what are you doing here? I thought you were inside-" Nico began, his voice think with emotion. But he couldn't complete his sentence. He broke down, letting out a sob. Percy placed the jacket around the fourteen-year-old's shoulders and brushed away the tears. "I... I went to your room to talk to you, and I saw this note on your bed. I thought- I thought you were- _what were you thinking?_ Why would you _do_ that?" Percy replied, half shaky, half furious.

Nico looked up. Percy's sea green eyes stared right into his own, and Nico could see the concern etched onto his face. Suddenly his depression gave way to anger. Black fury surged through him, running through his veins, giving him a sudden burst of energy. He clenched his fists. "I _did_ that because I'm not needed! Everybody hates the son of _Hades_! I'm not even from this _century_! Bianca was the only one who accepted me for who I was. And now she's gone too! She's _dead_, Percy! Nobody even _trusts_ me around, I know that's why you didn't send me with Reyna. I'm just a burden to you, you'd be better off if I was just DEAD!"

Silence. For about a minute the two of them just stood there, Nico breathing heavily, tears coming back to his eyes. Why did he even bother explaining? Now he's just gone and hurt the only person he cared about! He could see it in the older boy's eyes. This just made him feel worse. Now he's insensitive, too.

Then Percy spoke. He didn't seem angry, or even hurt. More sympathetic, comforting. "Nico... that's not true. You _know_ that's not true. We didn't send you off with Reyna because we needed your skills. We needed your bravery, your courage, your confidence. We needed _you_."

Nico snorted. "confidence, yeah right. I'm so _confident_ that I couldn't even jump off that stupid beam before you came!"

Percy gingerly placed his hand on Nico's shoulder. Butterflies in his stomach began to flutter around, annoying him. He wasn't supposed to feel this way! Why is he feeling this way?

"Look, life can be pretty hard sometimes, especially for a demigod. Everybody goes through different times. But you've got to be strong. Things will get better eventually. You're a fighter, not a quitter. Just imagine: what would have happened to us if I hadn't come to stop you? How would we feel, knowing that you killed yourself because of us? We wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. Imagine _Hazel_. She's your _sister, _Nico. How did you feel when Bianca left you? How would Hazel feel if you left _her_?" Percy looked straight into his eyes, green meeting brown_._ "You'll always have a place among us, Nico. This is where you belong. You are part of who we are. Never forget that. And whenever something's wrong, just come to us, okay? We'll always be there for you."

Nico felt a smile spread across his face. For the first time, he felt wanted, needed. These people, these wonderful people, accepted him for who he was. They respected him for the person he is. A son of Hades.

"There, that's much better. Now come on in, the others are waiting inside." Percy put his arm around Nico and steered him towards the dining hall. The rest of the evening was a blast. After a vicious game of Truth or Dare (which ended with Annabeth wearing makeup and Leo singing 'Girl on Fire' while doing ballet), the eight of them had an amazing dinner in the dining hall and then went to sleep, exhausted yet happy. For the first time since Bianca's death, Nico felt happy. He loved these guys, and he wasn't planning on leaving them any time soon. Maybe life _was_ worth living. And Nico was determined to enjoy every second of it.

**A/N: Hey guys, so basically this is to everyone who has gone through/is going through a difficult time in their life. Sometimes, you feel as if your whole world is just crashing down, and there's no one out there to help you. That's where you're wrong. No matter what your problem is, there's _always_ another way. Self harm or suicide isn't the solution. It's only going to cause more pain to you and the ones you love. I know that sometimes you just feel hopeless, like life isn't worth living. Maybe the world would be better off without you. But remember, everyone is born for a reason, including you. You weren't created just for the sake of it. There are people who love you for who you are, and who will stay with you every step of the way. You aren't worthless. You aren't a coward, or stupid, or ugly. You're an amazing person, and just the fact that you've held on shows that you're strong. And you should stay strong, 'cause depression isn't gonna last forever. You _will_ get out of it eventually. Life _will_ get better, I promise.**

** This may not be the most popular of fanfictions out on the website, but I really really hope I can make a difference with this one. If Nico can do it, you can too. For every Nico di Angelo there is a Percy Jackson, ready to catch you whenever you fall. And don't despair. Stay strong, and happiness will come to you.**

**I love all of you guys so much and have a great Valentines' week ahead!**

**Love,**

**TheFandomPrincess 21**


End file.
